The present invention relates to a locking structure of wire rod for filter element with a preferred shape in section such as circle, triangle or the like, which can be utilized extensively for separation and filtration of liquid, solid and others. 2. Description of the Prior Art
In many cases a wire rod for the filter element of this kind is fixed on the outer peripheral surface of a cylinder a with a passage leading in and out provided thereon, by a welding means as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 13147/1963.
In other instances, a mechanical means of securing the rod is employed such as that disclosed by the applicant in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 41515/1985 and corresponding U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,569,763 dated Feb. 11, 1986 and 4,655,922 dated Apr. 17, 1987.
In the case of the former welding means, since a weld zone is formed on a part of the outer peripheral surface of the cylinder, axially thereof, an end portion of the wire rod to be wound thereon need not particularly be fixed tightly. However, the latter mechanical installing means must have the end portions particularly both the ends a of the wire rod mechanically fixed for contact fixation of the wire rod and the cylinder. In other words, the wire rod to be wound thereon can be fixed stably and securely by fixing the end portions of the wire rod securely.
In the latter mechanical installing means whereby the end portion (one end or both ends) of the wire rod is locked, a socket member, a flathead machine screw and a threaded hole for using the flathead machine screw the necessary, and thus although locking can be secured to an advantage a high cost is unavoidable.